1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being assembled with a pair of holding pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic devices nowadays. In view of booming 3C smart devices, everyone seems to have possession of one smart device. As such, electrical connectors become an essential and critical electronic element for 3C smart device. Conventional electrical connectors having the USB (Universal Serial Bus) type-C connector are taken as the electrical connectors for the specification of USB 3.0 and other later revisions. What worth mentioning about USB 3.0 is its support of forward and reverse plug for ensuring normal operation regardless of whether a USB type-C plug is plugged in a USB type-C socket forwardly or reversely. Furthermore, USB 3.0 is advantageous in much faster transmission speed while the circuit board connected with a USB 3.0 connector has higher power consumption than that connected with a connector with an earlier revision. This is the reason why the USB 3.0 connector is connected with circuit boards operated under a higher power environment.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional USB 3.0 type-C plug includes a shell 12 and a pair of holding legs 14. The shell 12 is made of iron or other alloy. The pair of holding legs 14 is formed on a back side of the shell 12 with left-right symmetry. The holding legs 14 are used to hold a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 16. The PCB board 16 is an electrical element in connection with the conventional USB 3.0 type-C plug. The drawback of the conventional USB 3.0 type-C plug is that the pair of holding legs 14 is integrally formed with the shell 12 and is a part of the shell 12. When subject to a drawing process, the shell 12 needs to undergo additional processes, such as trimming and bending in generation of elbows, for manufacture of the pair of holding legs 14 as shown in FIG. 9. However, due to collision, it is easy for the pair of holding legs 14 to be not held in place when the PCB board 16 is plugged in the pair of holding legs 14. An insertion gap between an upper portion and a lower portion of the pair of legs 14 is widened because of the insertion of the PCB board 16. What is worse is that the conventional USB 3.0 type-C connector may become useless when the pair of holding legs 14 is damaged and fails to clamp the PCB board 16 tightly.
The present invention thus develops an electrical connector to mitigate or solve the problems mentioned above.